WikkaWiki
| latest_preview_version = 1.1.7 (unstable) | latest_preview_date = nightly | operating_system = Cross-platform | genre = Wiki | license = GPL | website = wikkawiki.org }} :For the neopagan religion and religious movement, see Wicca. WikkaWiki (often shortened as Wikka) is a free, lightweight, and standards-compliant wiki engine. Written in PHP, it uses MySQL to store pages. WikkaWiki is a fork of Wakka Wiki to which a number of new features have been added. It is designed for speed, fine-grained access control, extensibility, and security. Released under the GNU General Public License. History In 2003, the development of Wakka Wiki came abruptly to an end although a large community of users and contributors was still posting bugfixes, extensions, and new functions. First released in May 2004 by Jason Tourtelotte, WikkaWiki rapidly grew into a project aiming to remain faithful to Wakka's heritage of a lightweight engine with readable and accessible code. WikkaWiki has recently seen a substantial increase in development activity thanks to its team of developers and community of contributors. Wikka vision Compared to heavier wiki engines, which integrate several built-in functions, WikkaWiki's goal is to keep its core as small as possible while developing an architecture that supports easy extensibility through plugin modules. The latest version 1.1.6.5 was released on June 24, 2008.Wikka Developer Blog, Announcing the release of Wikka 1.1.6.5, http://blog.wikkawiki.org/2008/06/25/announcing-the-release-of-wikka-1165/ This release is a maintenance release that introduces no new functionality, but addresses several minor issues including PHP5 compatibility. Wikka features Among the distinctive features of this wiki engine: * Support for different types of embedded elements: :* images :* Flash :* tabular data :* safe HTML code :* RSS feeds :* i-frames :* mindmaps, through built-in support for FreeMind data * Advanced access control with user registration, password management, and provision for user profiles, as well as access control lists on a per-page basis. * Administration modules to manage pages and users, including tools for bulk operations like user removal or page reversion. * Advanced syntax highlighting using GeSHi: ** support for 68 markup/programming languages ** easily customizable output ** line numbering ** clickable markup pointers to official documentation ** on-the-fly downloading of embedded code blocks * Several page-related features, including full revision control, comments, categories, text searching, page cloning, advanced referrer management, file uploading/downloading interface, and a GUI page editor. * W3C compliant XHTML 1.0 transitional and CSS. * CSS-defined printable view. * Advanced tools for publishing page revisions, including: :* RSS feeds for recent modifications and page revisions (with autodiscovery) :* WikiPing client functionality, allowing page changes to be broadcast and tracked on a remote WikiPing server * SmartTitle function, generating human- and search-engine-friendly page titles. * A web-based wizard to install the package and to upgrade from WakkaWiki. * A large repository of user-contributed plugins. Development Forthcoming releases may include: * Enhanced configurability (e.g., user selectable/editable skins and menus). * Dynamically-generated API documentation. * API for syndicating content from remote wikis. * Google Maps support. Documentation A dedicated server Wikka Documentation, http://docs.wikkawiki.org provides extensive documentation and tutorials, targeted at different categories of users, from the end user to the developer. See also *List of wiki software *Comparison of wiki software *Mind map - FreeMind *WikiPing References External links * WikkaWiki official website * Wikka Developer Blog * Wikka tracker and SVN repository * What's new in Wikka latest release * Wikka Documentation * * FreeMind Category:Open source content management systems Category:PHP programming language Category:SourceForge projects Category:Free wiki software de:WikkaWiki es:WikkaWiki fr:WikkaWiki it:WikkaWiki mg:WikkaWiki pl:WikkaWiki zh:WikkaWiki